Desire
by ATwistedSista
Summary: Derek Morgan is reunited with his vampire. What will the two do now? The long-awaited sequel to "Lust". Morgan/Reid, SLASH, Don't like? Don't read.


**Title: Desire  
Author: berryblue_girl (my LJ handle) AKA DaTwistedSista  
Rating: PG-13 light(?), for UST, language and mentions of torture.  
Summary: Derek Morgan is reunited with his vampire. What will the two do now?  
Spoilers: Mentions of "Someone's Watching", "Empty Planet", and "Revelations"  
Disclaimer: *La sigh* I don't own them. It is a shame.  
Author's Note: The long-awaited sequel to "Lust". It has evolved a lot and I hope all are pleased with the results! And in this, Hankel isn't a poor young man with DID, he is a totally crazed hunter. For those who may have seen "Supernatural", think of Gordon and you've got this Tobias's character. And yes, there will be another sequel..."Adoration". So keep you divine eyes peeled! Reviews are like a warm blanket on a cold night. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Vampires- No Longer Creatures of Legend"_

_by Sarah Moore, dated January 5, 2004_

_The literary historian Brian Frost once said that "the belief in vampires and bloodsucking demons is as old as man himself". And that much is true. Through different versions, in different cultures, the myth of the vampire has endured into the iconic persona it is today. But as of yesterday, the vampire is a myth no longer. Covens across the globe met with world leaders to announce their existence..._

_"New Vampiric Laws In Effect"_

_by Sarah Moore, dated May 1, 2004_

_Law makers across the globe have been workers with the leaders of vampire covens to make laws to protect vampires and their "potential victims". One of the first to be past was the law stating that attacking, attempting to murder, or murdering a vampire is the same as any of the above on a human. The second being any "feeding" on a human that is not consensual or ends in death is counted as assault or attempted murder/murder..._

* * *

"It was an extremely foolish thing to do, Spencer. After all the progress we have made with the humans, you go out and conduct yourself as if you were a newborn!"

Spencer slipped on his shades and his emerald-stoned ring, his only protection against sunlight. Jason Gideon, his sire, was still angry at him for feeding off that human at the nightclub and had yet to drop the subject. As he snatched up his keys and headed for the front door, he heard Gideon call out, "I thought we were going in together?"

"So I can listen to you lecture me for another thirty minutes?" Spencer snapped. "No, thank you. I'll see you at Quantico."

Spencer exited the house and headed to his car. Gideon always teased him about the car being so old and how Spencer never took proper care of it. And as always when his sire started in on something, Spencer would tune him out.

As he drove, he reflected on the events that had whipped Gideon into such a frenzy. He knew feeding on that human was wrong. He knew that if he were caught, he would have faced serious consequences due to the new laws in place. So the question remained...why did he do it? The simple answer would have been that Spencer had felt the same emotions rolling off of the man as he had felt from every alpha male that had ever set their sights on him. That air of over-confidence, as if as soon as Spencer heard whatever lame pick-up line was tossed his way, he would be putty in their hands. One could say that he enjoyed turning the tables on them and watching their reactions.

But then there was the other answer, one Spencer wouldn't dare breath to Gideon. That human had stirred such a lust in him that he had not felt in decades. The dark man had felt like sunshine and smelled like a spring day at the park. And his blood...it had helped him understand why so few were able to stick to the non-human diet. When he had asked Spencer who he was, he wanted nothing more than to tell him. But Spencer knew it would do him no good. Nothing good would come of starting a relationship with a human.

He passed through the security checkpoints with ease and made his way toward the BAU. He saw numerous curious gazes and felt that curiosity on his mind. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of the male storm of human emotions. Being an empath, as with all things, had its advantages and disadvantages. The Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner met him at the entrance.

"Dr. Reid," he greeted him with a smile.

"Agent Hotchner," Spencer replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

Hotchner shook his hand. "Call me Hotch. This way, you and Gideon will be meeting everyone in the conference room."

Gideon arrived shortly after him and Hotch left them to gather the rest of the team. Spencer was talking with Gideon when he felt a wave of shock and recognition rushed into the room. Spencer turned to face the doorway and his jaw dropped. It was the man from the nightclub! He stood with two blonds, one smaller, and the other a bit thicker and the man's companion from the night before. Hotch, not noticing the building tension between the two, said, "Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, meet our two newest vampire consultants, Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid."

Spencer recovered quickly and said with a forced smile, "A pleasure to meet both of you. Hotch has told us so much about all of you."

Garcia piped up, having a forced smile of her own, "It will be nice not to be the only vamp on the team anymore."

Spencer could feel a light anger coming from her, telling him that she knew who he was and what he had done to her friend. And as for the friend in question, the shock that had flooded the room was quickly fading into a rage so strong, it made his head ache. He could scarcely hear the conversation around him for the pounding in his ears. He noticed that people were slowly leaving the room, and he moved to follow. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He followed the hand to the fiery gaze of Derek Morgan.

"We need to talk...now."

Spencer squeezed the bridge of his nose and replied, "By all means, speak your mind."

"Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't report you to the authorities," Derek snapped. "You fed on me, _without_ my permission. That's assault!"

"I never meant you harm," Spencer explained. "It was a foolish impulse that was regrettable and won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" Derek growled. "You had _no_ right."

Spencer's pounding head did nothing for his temper and he snarled, "You act as though I pushed you against a brick wall and nearly drained you dry! _You_ were the one who approached _me_ like you were God's gift to the world!"

Derek's jaw dropped and Spencer used that opportunity to slip past him. He didn't think Derek would report him because underneath all that self-righteous indignation, he had felt...desire.

* * *

Derek sighed as he gathered his things to leave for the night. The BAU was dark, save for one lone light. Spencer Reid had been at the BAU for a little over a year, and the punk still rubbed him the wrong way. Sure, he was attractive and actually much older than him, but Derek couldn't help but think of him as a young punk. All that aside, he was a great asset to the team. His empathic ability proved invaluable in detecting suspects and his ability to see the dead helped provide insight from victims on their killers. Spencer wasn't always able to "contact" them, but he had his moments.

Derek made his way over to Spencer's desk and saw him looking at some tabloid rag with his picture on the cover with that starlet. He cleared his throat and teased, "Gonna start collecting your clippings?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine in the trash. "Hardly. I'm just glad no photos of our kiss were published. That would have been very embarrassing."

"I think that embarrassment would have been the least of your worries," Derek commented. "Hotch would have chewed your ass out."

Spencer took a sip from his ever-present mug and Derek was met with a icy blue gaze. He stood, and pulling his messenger bag strap across his chest, said, "I think _someone_ wishes he were the one in the pool with me. Well, there is a pool at Gideon's and my house if you want to join me."

While Derek's dick gave an interested twitch, he backed away and said roughly, "Don't kid yourself. Just_ try_ to remain professional the next time you're with a female victim."

* * *

Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose, his head feeling like it was splitting open. The case had not been particularly tough, and they would able to catch the unsub with minimal loss. But that wasn't the reason for his current situation. Although he had gotten out of the situation unscathed, Spencer had been more scared for Derek Morgan's safety than he cared to admit. He knew that there had always been a growing sexual tension between him and Derek, and even though they traded barbs back and forth, Spencer trusted Derek with his life. He hadn't been able to speak to Derek after watching him stay with that woman, knowing at any moment, they could have been blown away. He hadn't been able to keep control on the "filter" that blocked out the constant barrage of human emotions, thus the migraine.

The small cabin of the plane was quiet, save for the soft beats of hearts and tiny puffs of breathes. But even the tiny emotions that softly drifted from his team members' dreams felt like pin pricks at the back of his eyes. Gideon was in his usual corner, working on his report. Spencer stood and headed to the bathroom, hoping that maybe with everyone asleep, he could meditate long enough to make this migraine go away. But not two minutes after he closed the door, he felt a stirring and a soft worry float around his mind. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut. Damn, he had hoped Derek wouldn't wake.

_tap, tap, tap_ "Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer replied through gritted teeth, " 'm fine. Just a headache."

_tap, tap, TAP_ "Come on, kid, let me. You're worrying me."

Spencer wanted to snap that that_ worry_ was the source of his problem, but instead he pulled the door open and saw Derek standing there. Spencer massaged his right temple, saying, "I told you, I have a headache. If I can be left in_ peace_ for a while, it will go away."

Anger began to mix with the worry suddenly, and Derek said shortly, "You haven't said two words to me since we left Seattle. Are you mad at me or something?"

"Gee, I wonder why?!" Spencer snapped, quickly losing his patience. "Could it be because you were once again inches from death, with no regard for your personal safety what so ever?"

"I was not going to let that woman sit there by herself!" Derek growled. "She was scared out of her mind, she needed someone there with her!"

"But why does it _always_ have to be _you_?!" Spencer cried, letting his own emotions and feelings get the better of him.

"Morgan! Reid!" Gideon whispered harshly, seeming to appear out of thin air. "Everyone is trying to rest! Save your personal squabbles for another time!"

Derek studied Spencer for a moment, the dark man's emotions whirling around in Spencer's mind too quickly for him pinpoint before returning to his seat. Gideon waited until he heard the footsteps cease before murmuring, "This is a dangerous game you're playing. He's a _human_, Spencer. Nothing good can come of it."

Spencer didn't answer, choosing to slam the door in his sire's face. He leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. _I know he's right but...why don't I care anymore?_

* * *

Derek knew they weren't supposed to profile each other, but for this purpose, it was necessary. Enough was enough. Every reasonable voice in his head was telling him that this was a bad idea, but after that...all bets were off.

_Derek's heart dropped into his stomach as most of the computer screens went blank. The clicking and tapping of Garcia's keyboard went silent and Derek asked, "What happened?"_

_"I-i don't know. I...," she stammered, studying the various screens._

_A soft beeping sounded and a second later, the screens were filled with the image of Spencer strapped to a chair. His arms and wrists were bound to the arms of the chair with what appeared to be belts. The pools of blood on the floor showed Derek just how tight those binds were. There was a huge gash on the side of his head that hadn't healed, a testament that he hadn't fed._

_Garcia gasped, "Oh my God."_

_Derek rushed to the door and called out, "Guys! Guys, get in here!"_

_The team rushed inside the tiny room, Derek barely registering the soft gasps of shock. Prentiss restated the obvious state of Spencer's condition while JJ cried to Garcia, "Can't you track him?!"_

_"Hankel's only streaming this to his home computer," Garcia replied, her voice loud with rage and disgust._

_"This is for us," Gideon remarked, "he knows we're here."_

_Derek's barely contained rage was pounding in his chest and he growled, "I'll have this guy's head on a stake."_

_Then Spencer was blocked by Hankel's face as he came into view. Derek looked into those cold eyes and the audio crackled as he said in a low voice, "You will see this _demon_ for what it _truly_ is."_

_He disappeared from view and Spencer began to struggle against his bonds, whimpering, "No, please don't!"_

_Hankel reappeared, holding a milk jug in his hand. He shook it towards the view of the camera, the water sloshing inside making Derek's stomach turn. Spencer's whimpers of panic and fear grew louder as Hankel ripped open his layers of shirts with a dagger. Hankel flipped the top off with his thumb before turning it upside down. Spencer's howls of pain made tears flood his eyes and the others voiced their distress, although they were murmurs against Spencer's anguish._

_After the jug was empty, Hankel threw it out of frame and removed his dagger once again from its sheath. He moved a small distance away from Spencer before slicing open his palm. Spencer reacted instantly, fighting against his bonds, his fangs out and his eyes wild with hunger._

_"_Do you see?_" Hankel shouted over Spencer's snarls. "Do you see this demon for the_ ungodly_ thing that it is?"_

_He then strode through the camera and a second later, the screens went dark once again._

Derek set his car into park and stared at his final destination: Gideon and Spencer's house. It was a Saturday, just a little after noon, and Derek knew Gideon spent every Saturday at the Library of Congress, reading...leaving Spencer completely alone. Derek climbed out of his car, riding on the rush of adrenaline, and quickly reached the front door. He rang the door bell without thinking, his entire body vibrating with emotion. A few minutes later, Spencer answered, looking much better than before. His mouth opened as if to ask a question, and Derek rushed inside, pulling the vampire into his arms. He kissed Spencer like he wished he could have been kissing him all along. Spencer quickly recovered from his shock by slamming the door shut and pushing Derek against it. Derek moaned as he shoved his hands underneath the light shirt, feeling at the smooth skin that warmed slightly at his touch. Spencer nipped at Derek's lips, his fangs fully descended.

Slowly the frenzied passion gave way and Spencer was the first to break the silence. He studied Derek with those familiar blue eyes, a color Derek was quickly beginning to love as much as the hazel, and murmured, "This is wrong and such a bad idea on so many-"

"I don't care, Spencer," Derek insisted softly. "I-I can't do it anymore. I can't deny how I feel about you. And I won't."

Spencer smiled and gently cupped Derek's cheek, leaning in to rest his forehead against Derek's, replying in turn, "Then I won't either."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
